Well, That Was Awkward
by thedoctorsrose
Summary: Kurt hasn't been able to make out with Blaine in two weeks, desperate he and his boyfriend of a few weeks sneak into the Hudson-Hummel house after school. By some chance, Carole had invited Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury over for dinner. When things get heated in Kurt's room, Burt walks in. Awkwardness ensues! Klaine one-shot drabble for my reviewer gleefreak102 for TGC.


**Title: **Well, That Was Awkward

**Summary: **Kurt hasn't been able to make out with Blaine in two weeks, desperate he and his boyfriend of a few weeks sneak into the Hudson-Hummel house after school. By some chance, Carole had invited Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury over for dinner. When things get heated in Kurt's room, Burt walks in. Awkwardness ensues! Klaine one-shot drabble for my reviewer gleefreak102 for TGC.

**Warnings: **Foul language, Kurt and Blaine kisses (wait, how is that a warning?)

**Authors Note: **Here is the one-shot drabble I promised for gleefreak102 months ago. It's finally here! It's not my best since I only wrote in a few hours because I held it off for way too long (sorry!). Now I better go write chapter 7 of Broadway, Baby. It was supposed to be a one-shot but then it turned into a kind of drabble thingy. Have fun reading!

**Prompt: **Klaine are making out at Kurt's house, not knowing Burt invited Will and Emma over for dinner. Burt, Will, and Emma walk in when things get heated and awkwardness ensues!

* * *

They run into the Hudson-Hummel house quickly, they can't keep their hands over one another. Blaine had been busy at Dalton for the past two weeks, meaning he had no time to see Kurt. It was the worst thing that could ever happen really. Kurt loves his boyfriend, though he hasn't told him yet, and he wants to be around him all the time. The only thing keeping that from happening is the fact that Blaine is boarding at Dalton Academy, and Kurt had just transferred from Dalton back to McKinley. They had barely seen one another since the transfer. And that sucked.

They had just gotten out of the honeymoon stage, and they were now in the 'kiss me all the time, please' stage. So right now, he and Blaine are making out in the foyer of his house. He doesn't even care if Finn is home; he wants to be attached to his boyfriend. Blaine pushed him up against the wall, his lips detach from his now rosy red lips to his pale neck.

"God, Kurt, you're so…" his curly haired boyfriend trails off. Kurt sighed with pleasure; he brought his hands up to tangle his fingers in Blaine's gelled hair. He absolutely hates the gel in Blaine's hair, but Blaine refuses to let it free. One day, Kurt thinks to himself, he'll see those curls. For right now, the gelled hair will have to do. Blaine scraped his teeth against Kurt's pulse point and Kurt cried out. "You're so hot, Kurt." Blaine murmurs against his skin, Kurt shivers.

"I-I," _love you_, "You are too, Blay." Blaine smiled softly and left a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's neck.

"Come on, Kurt." Blaine takes Kurt's hand and brings Kurt into his bedroom. Blaine had been in there before they were dating, like when Blaine tried to teach him how to be sexy. Kurt shuddered and tried to repress the thoughts of being humiliated in front of Blaine. They sat on his bed and looked at each other for a split second before tackling each other back to the bed. Kurt straddled Blaine on his bed and devoured Blaine's lips.

The only noises in the Hudson-Hummel house were the slick sounds of lips running over one another and the soft moans coming from Kurt's room. Little did they know, Kurt's parents were going to be home soon, along with Kurt's Glee club teacher and the Guidance Counsellor who Kurt puked on.

* * *

"I don't understand why we have to invite them over for dinner." Burt huffed as he walked around the Tire shop, Carole sat down on a clean bench.

"Honey, we have to thank them for helping Kurt with the bullies." She told him, "It's the nice thing to do."

"Why couldn't we just buy them each a thank-you card with a teddy bear on it, and that's it. I don't understand why we have to feed them." Burt wiped his hands on a dirty clothe, "I'm appreciative that they're helping Kurt… I just, don't want to give them my food. We barely have enough with all of Finn and Kurt's friends eating from our fridge." Carole let out a dry laugh.

"I'll repeat, it's the nice thing to do. They've helped Kurt with the bullying and you should be eternally grateful. Without them, Kurt may be…" she gulped, "It's behind us now, but the fact still remains. Kurt could be gone if it weren't for them."

"Kurt would be gone if it weren't for Blaine, he's done more than any adult has. I'm not afraid to say he did more than we did, because it's true." Burt sat down beside her. "If anyone deserves a dinner, it's Blaine."

"And he gets a dinner every Friday night when he sits with us because he's dating Kurt. Now we should get home before Will and Emma get home. Kurt isn't going to be at home because he told me he was staying the night in Blaine's dorm room." Carole stood up and picked up her purse, Burt's eyes widened with shock.

"Kurt is staying in Blaine's dorm room?" He screamed out, "Kurt's only seventeen! He shouldn't be sharing a room with his boyfriend!" Carole glared at him in response.

"Burt, he wouldn't have sex this soon, I'm sure of it. He and Blaine are in love, even if they haven't said it yet. He told me he and Blaine were just going to watch some Disney movies and hang out with another couple at Dalton, Jeff and Nick." Carole explained. "You have to trust your son so he can trust you. I trust Finn, even though he almost got his girlfriend pregnant, Finn tells me everything." Burt felt his heart break.

"I know… Can we just, go?" Burt whispered, Carole nodded and together they walked to Carole's car.

They drove in silence towards the Hudson-Hummel home, and they parked out front. They walked into the house and they stopped in their tracks.

"Wasn't that Blaine's car out front?" Carole whispered in Burt's ear. The doorbell rang and the married couple turned around to see Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury.

"Sorry we're early; we thought maybe we could help with dinner." Will said from the door, Carole sighed and opened the door up for the two. "Sorry once again, we both know you're stressed out. So we assumed four more hands could help lighten the load."

"It's quite alright, come on inside." Carole allowed them inside; Burt was already sitting at the dining room table with a confused look on his face. "Burt, dear, what's wrong?"

"Why is Blaine's car here?" Burt muttered, Carole shrugged but the answer soon came. There was a loud thud against a wall, and the four adults froze. Burt clenched his fists; he stormed over to Kurt's bedroom door and threw it open. Emma and Will were standing by the front door – which is near Kurt's door.

In his seventeen year-old son's bedroom was his son's boyfriend and his son on his son's bed. Why doesn't he call Kurt, Kurt in his head? Weird. Anyway, that's not the point. On Kurt's bed, was Blaine fricking Anderson panting on the bed. Kurt was on top doing something to Blaine's neck with his lips.

"K-Kurt," Blaine moaned from the bed, Will and Emma's eyes bugged out of their heads at the sound of a teenage boy moaning from Kurt's room. "B-Babe, _please_." Blaine squeezed his eyes shut.

"Shh, I've got you." Kurt did something with his hips, Burt would rather not think about it, but Blaine's eyes shot open and a moan rippled through the room.

Burt coughed loudly and the two boys froze, Blaine saw Kurt's dad and Kurt's teacher in the doorway and he pushed Kurt away. "I'm so sorry, Burt!" Blaine squeaked out.

"That's Mr. Hummel to you, Blaine." Burt snarled, Blaine casted his eyes down. Kurt bit his lip; he was scared to know what his Dad was going to do. "Um, what's going on here?"

"Blaine came over after school… We were about to go to Dalton together." Kurt's cheeks were the colour of the piping on Blaine's uniform.

"Er, okay." Burt sucked in a breath, "Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury are staying for, um, dinner. Blaine do you want to stay too?" Burt said to Blaine, his son's boyfriend looked up from his hands.

"O-Okay, thank-you." Burt nodded awkwardly and closed the door. Carole had joined them and the four were silent. "Let's go make dinner."

Carole giggled to herself.

At dinner the table was silent, Kurt had his hand on Blaine's knee trying to calm him down. Burt was glaring at Blaine from across the table. Carole was glaring at Burt, trying to make him stop glaring at Blaine. And the two school teachers were staring awkwardly and their plates. Maybe they shouldn't have come early…

* * *

**End Authors Note: **This drabble was rushed, and I'm sorry. I hope I did your prompt justice, :). And I know it wasn't that great, but I tried my hardest in the time I had.


End file.
